


In The Snow

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: A snowfight.“You think that scares me?” taunted Lacey.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Princes_and_Savages](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Princes_and_Savages/gifts).



> of-princes-and-savages prompted: Golden Lace + “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Gold had long given up on the scene in his backyard ever coming to life: the woman he loved, grinning like a loon and wearing one if his shirts underneath her thick jacket; and on the other side, his favorite person in the world, laughing back as he crouched to pack the biggest snowball his hands could handle.

“You think that scares me?” taunted Lacey, giving a low whistle when Bae lifted up a snowball the size of a third of his head. It was crumbling with every step he made, but it still was quite impressive.

Lacey poked out her tongue.

Bae narrowed his eyes, glanced over at his father, who gave him a slight ‘go ahead’ gesture; looked again at Lacey who had put her hands at her hips and was jumping from side to side. “Can you hit me, Bae?” she called out, so loud Gold was sure his neighbors would complain about the noise again. “Hah! Bet you can’t!”

“I can!”

“Bring it on!” Lacey opened her arms and flexed her knees, like a goalie at a soccer match. “See if I can’t dodge that liiiiittle, tiny thing!”

Bae eyed his ball, which had indeed shrunk a little in the few seconds the two of them had been squaring off. With a determined look, he held it up and, before Gold could stop him, spit on the surface.

“Eeeeeeew!”

Lacey’s reaction, not entirely faked but definitely not signalling that she wanted Gold to intervene, made Gold chuckle. That would teach her to make a more careful selection of the stories she told Bae about the pranks she’d played on her cousins when she was eight.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Bae’s eyes opened wide, and when Lacey brought both hands to cover her mouth, he gave a piercing shriek of laughter. “You said a bad word!”

Lacey flushed despite the cold. “Now, kid, that’s not near as—”

Gold coughed.

“Er.” Her panicked gaze flew to him, relaxing when he only smiled encouragingly. Lacey was not perfect, but she was the smartest woman he had ever met. He trusted her to handle this little mishap. “I mean - don’t repeat that, okay, Bae? That _is_  a bad word, and I shouldn’t have used it. You could get in trouble if you do.”

“But you didn’t,” the boy protested.

Lacey licked her lips, but rallied quickly. “Yes, I did.” She pointed in the direction of the chair where Gold had settled while they played. “Your father is not happy with me now.”

Not enough of a warning, but luckily Gold had experience pulling up a stern expression. “You are a bad, bad girl, Lacey French,” he said in a severe tone. “You should be careful or I’ll have to punish you.”

Lacey did a double take, eyes flaring at his wording.

“Are you cold now, Lace?” Bae asked, all innocent childhood. He held out his hand, taking hers and tugging her back toward her house. “You’re shivering,” he sentenced. “We should go inside.”

Unable to explain that her shiver wasn’t due to the cold, Lacey nodded.

“Don’t worry,” Bae chirped happily. “Papa never stays angry for long.”

Lacey fixed her eyes on Gold, keeping her face hidden from Bae’s sight, and lifted one eyebrow in wordless challenge. “Oh, I have a feeling his… anger… can last long enough if he puts his mind into it.”

Bae shook his head, rushing to reassure her that his dad was a nice guy. “Aren’t you, Papa?”

Gold hoped the heat on his cheeks wasn’t too visible. “Indeed,” he said as he stood to his feet, moving to join them with slow steps.  He put his hand on Bae’s head, ruffling his dark locks and chuckling when the boy giggled in response and threw his arms around his waist. “I am a very nice guy. Do I need to remind you, Lacey darling?”

Lacey gave him a wicked grin, unseen to the boy whose face was smashed against his father’s coat, but her voice revealed nothing. “I’m looking forward to it,” she said serenely, as if her blue eyes weren’t dancing with sweet promises for after Bae went to bed. “Early dinner?”

Bae perked up at that. “With ice cream?”

Lacey’s smile widened and she pumped a fist into the air. “Yes, let’s!”

“Yay!”

Knowing when he was beat, Gold didn’t even try to protest.

 

The End  
16/03/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Please leave a comment. :)


End file.
